clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xorai
Powers (He got all from www.power4u.com *wings (he can fly with them and ram people) *scary *can clone himself *Lava flippers (Flippers get coated with lava and become really hot, his eyes turn orange to) he must touch his victem to cause damage, Chicks are most vulnerable to this. Interview with Xorai Aunt Arctic: so Xorai,how do you feel about Darktan? Xorai: *flippers turn into a lava color like they always do before he shoots lava* Aumt Artic: next question!!!!!,so how do you feel about Xara Xorai: *Dara comes in* Xorai: *SCREAMS WHILE RUNNING AWAY* Dara: GET BACK HERE *shoots snowballs at* Background One day while Dara was stalking Corai, Corai was making Z virus,some fell on him cause Dara said Hi and startled him,a explosion happened and his X antibody came out. Weaknesses * He is rather weak in the wing and flipper area so if you got a weapon try hitting there, he will probably fall down in extreme pain if you hit them enough times, he cant die though. :*His flippers become really strong (not to mention painful to touch) when in "lava form" * He takes his jealousy of Nightmare and Darktan to a very high limit, if you go "DARKTAN RULES MORE THEN XORAI" or such he will become extremely mad and unable to move, just scream extremely loud in anger, it wares off after about 3 minutes though/ * hes terrified of Turtleshroom(penguin) and his deletion rod. Involvement * He is Corai's arch enemy. * He is terrified by Dara. No, really. * He is Xara's boyfriend * He is immensely jealous of Darktan, and hopes to vanquish him, even though he, and everyone else, knows it is completely impossible. * One of his eyes is dim red like his feathers Trivia * He can do a mean robot dance! * he can make a good milkshake! * He occasionally meets Dara and Corai with Xara to play sled racing, and always gets a face plant in the snow. * He is dim red,That no one else can get, for now. * He LOVES to date Xara * he can fly for years without stopping with his wings, though he gets slower and slower every hour. * He is the owner of an evil puffle. * He apparently gives a background to his friends and enemies, NO HES NOT A FAMOUS PENGUIN! He just likes giving people things, for some reason. * He apparently writes names of his enemies and friends on a Friends list. * He seems to have a shop, He sells Colors. This is also a weakness because when hes in the shop he wont fight. *He works for Nightmare but he doesn't like it, hes sometime attacked nightmare before. He always looses. *He is allied with Flywish's Army *He is jealous of Corai, because Corai has lush hair and he is bald. See also * Xara * Dara * Xorai's Base * Penelope O'vian Category:Characters Category:villains Category:X-Creatures Category:Xorai's army